whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Hooded Justice
Hooded Justice, also known as Rolf Müller, Franz Liebkind, and Franz the Two Ton Muller, was the first and only Nazi superhero known to man. A former member of the SS, Hooded Justice was a pro wrestler before the war. When the war broke out, his strong Nazi roots forced him into service, as did his abusive father. After being wounded by a Czech sniper, he took up the name Franz Liebkind and moved from his home in Bavaria to America. He soon realized his skills as a warrior was going to waist, and decided he'd kill the man known as Hooded Justice, become a superhero, and spearhead for the return of the Nazi Party. The only problem: He fell in love. With a man. Oh, that's a hell of a yarn. Birth and Wrestling days Born in 1920, Rolf Müller was a man proud of his country. His father had fought in World War I, and survived it. He became a wrestler at a circus in old Bavaria, and was one day stuck with young Rolf, who was the result of his father impregnating a common Bavarian prostitute. The boy suffered massive beatings from his Jewish father growing up, and was forced into Wrestling by him. This was one thing that his father and he had both loved. Wrestling was an outlet for Rolf's anger, and served to better him. He liked it. He liked it a lot. And yes, I mean what is going through your head. He liked it a lot. However, that didn't mean he was an expert. His first match at 15 in 1935 left him bruised and beaten, and his father then left him bruised and broken. Then his beloved Hitler came. His father was taken to a concentration camp, earning Hitler the boy's eternal love. He was quick to join up with the army, and at 18 he became a member of the SS. Fighting the war and killing Hooded Justice After serving as a guard in the Jewish concentration camps, Rolf was reassigned as a soldier in the European campaign in 1938. He was put in charge of a infantry of SS soldiers. When the battle in Czechoslovakia erupted, the squad was put into action. Immediately after the battle began, Rolf was wounded by a Czech sniper. He quickly found himself stranded, without aid, in the middle of a just now taken territory in Czechoslovakia. He killed a citizen named Franz Liebkind and took his identity, buying his way to America, were he went into hiding. He settled into a home in the queens and took an apartment. He went insane from homesickness, often talking to himself. He finally got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He picked up a pencil, a pencil that had been sharpened with the brains of an overzealous landlord, and prepared to commit suicide. Then he saw the newspaper. It said that the US government was looking for Heroes to come together and form a group. He thumb through the newspaper and found that a man named Hooded Justice was fighting crime in the city. He made the decision to infiltrate this group of heroes. He cut a deal with a mob lord to kill Hooded Justice, as long as the mob lord would not interfere with his hero activities, and would give the man's location. Franz waited in the apartment of the man. When he entered, Franz choked him to death with a rope. He took the masked man's costume and tied the rope around it, and went to join these sop called "Minutemen". Finding Love He went in with the noblest of intents, to spy on the heroes and gain back the trust of his fatherland, but left with something else: love. The man's name was Nelson Gardner, and he was the leader of the Minutemen. The two secretly fell in love, and had angry and kinky sex. Although the outside world believed Gardner to be with the Silk Spectre, he was in fact deeply in love with this German fallout. Hooded Justice turned from Nazism in favor of love. He even defended Silk Spectre from being raped by the Comedian. The rest is history. In 1956, the government required each hero to give his or her own name. Naturally, Hooded Justice came back to haunt him. He refused, and just disappeared. In truth, he was at his boyfriends house. At least for the moment. Once he revealed to him that he was a hotsy totsy Nazi, he was kicked out on his ass. It is unknown what happened to him, but we can assume he committed some form of suicide, despite talks of the two still being alive and together. Why would he commit suicide, you ask? Well, right off, he was a traitor to Herr Hitler. Second, he was a hypocrite against his own ideals, a Gay Nazi. Third, he'd lost what he believed was the love of his life. Still don't believe me, eh? Okay, his body was found at a Boston coast, after the world discovered a part of his history, that he was Rolf. Goddammit, don't be so infuriating! He was killed by an assassin from the US governm... Shit, I just gave the answer. Don't kill me, NO!... Legacy There was a legacy to the character, but the writer is dead. This is a state police officer, not an FBI agent at all. That is all. See also *Hooded Justice at the Watchmen Wiki Category:UnDC Category:People Category:Gay heroes Category:UnWatchmen